


I Think I Love You

by CosplayAdventures



Series: Sakura's misadventures [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uchiha Itachi, But he also finds Sakura terrifying, But he sides with Sakura because he values his life, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Itachi fell in love, Itachi helps Sakura with her revenge, Kakashi doesn't know whats going on, Naruto rubbed off on Sasuke, Nonmassacre, Sasuke is a prankster too, They both are dead, Uchiha Family stays loyal, prank, shisui finds this hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayAdventures/pseuds/CosplayAdventures
Summary: “Cha! That’s what you get, asshole!”“....”“....”“I thought you were Sasuke.”***Sakura goes out to hunt down the bastard who dyed all her clothes purple.Itachi was just minding his own business when he gets punched in the face by a monster.Itachi thinks he found his soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

“Naruto.”

 

The blonde moved his eyes away from his work, eyeing Sasuke who sat across from him. “She’s going to kill us.” Naruto nodded gravely, “Only if she finds out, Teme.”

 

They didn’t voice the obvious fact that Sakura was smart enough to figure out who would actually dare to prank her. There was only two people in this entire world who would bother to prank her without caring that she could break every single bone in their body.

 

It was a good thing they were good at hiding from her wrath.

 

Sasuke gave a slight shudder of what Sakura could possibly do to them once she found them. He learned a long time ago that Sakura would not hesitate to beat the hell out of him just because she used to love him. Sasuke was already aware that she no longer loved him in a romantic way, which he was relieved to learn. He was finally able to open up to her without the fear of her squealing in his ear.

 

But it didn’t mean he wanted to risk his life now that she wouldn’t hesitate on putting him to the hospital with Naruto.

 

Naruto may be used to Sakura’s violent tendencies, but he certainly wasn’t.

 

Why was he helping Naruto with this again?

 

Oh, right. Because he was in love with the idiot.

 

“There!” Naruto wiped off some of the purple dye from his whiskered cheek-or he attempted to. It was more like he made it worse since his hands were covered in it.

Sasuke sighed one last time before taking the pile of clothes into his arms, glaring at the blonde. “Dope, if we get caught, I’m blaming it on you.” Naruto grinned in response.

 

Sasuke left in a puff of smoke so he could put their plan into action. If they were going to get beaten to a pulp anyway, he minus well make this worth it.

**

Sakura was still asleep when Sasuke entered her house through the window. Even with her sensitivity with chakra, she didn't even stir as he walked soundlessly towards her dresser.

 

It only took one minute to put everything away, but he paused. Most of this work was from Naruto...maybe he should put some effort as well.

 

Heading towards the bathroom, he took Sakura’s shampoo. He stared at it for a couple minutes, staring at the cursive, “ _Cherry Blossom Express”_ before nodding to himself. This will be worth it.

 

…

 

Sakura yawned, opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling. The sun was already glaring down at her through her curtains, and the breeze filtered into her room chilling her warm skin. It felt nice.

 

Sakura was ready to doze off again, but she forced herself up. She had to head to the hospital to begin her shift in an hour.

 

Yawning, Sakura stripped off her tank top and shorts, so she can take a nice cool shower. She hummed lightly as she started the water, combing her hair so it wouldn't be too knotted when she slathered it up with her shampoo.

 

Which is the first thing she did when she entered the shower. She smiled at the familiar scent of cherry blossoms (She knew it was cliche for someone to smell like the flower they were named after, but she didn't care. It smelled good).

 

But.

 

Sakura’s brows furrowed. Something felt off about it. It was more full than she remembered, and it had a strange feel to it when she put in hair.

 

Sakura shrugged, focusing more on scrubbing her skin with her soap and brushing her teeth while she was at it. Maybe it was just her imagination; she didn't get a lot of sleep last night after all...She should probably stop taking up extra shifts. It was messing with her sleep schedule.

 

With a huff, Sakura rinsed everything out and got out of the shower. She wrapped her fluffy pink towel in her hair, grabbing a second one to dry her body.

 

In the past, she would have cried at all the scars that covered her body. They weren’t _pretty._ How could anyone possibly love her when she was covered in scars? She definitely couldn't love herself.

 

Now, she could care less. She showed her battle scars proudly because they were proof that she improved from her weak self. They were proof that she could survive without the help of others. It's why she never healed the scars, they were reminders of her improvement.

 

Sakura walked towards her dresser to dress into her hospital gown only to pause as soon as she opened it. She blinked owlishly, not really processing what she’s seeing exactly. Before it clicked.

 

Her clothes were _purple._ Purple!

 

Sakura pulled her clothes out delicately, before rummaging through the rest of her clothes. Even her underwear was purple!

 

She breathed through her nose slowly before letting it out from her mouth. Someone was going to die by her hands and she was going to make it hurt. _A lot._

 

With the revelation that she had no other choice but to change into this horrendous color (because honestly, this color clashed horribly with her pink hair), she forced herself to change.

 

Sakura prayed to Kami that the rest of her day wouldn’t be as bad as it is right now. She was already trying to fight back her building anger, she didn’t need anything else to make it worse.

 

Sakura walked over to her bathroom to brush her hair, hoping that by doing so she could calm down enough to not break any of her stuff. Again. And maybe plan her revenge on the first two people who came to mind. Who else would possibly do this beside her two idiotic teammates?

 

She honestly regretted letting those two hook up. The pranks were 10 times worse now that Naruto somehow dragged Sasuke into it. Idiots.

 

Sakura stared at her reflection for a few minutes before trailing up to the only strand that stuck out from under her towel. It should have been that familiar light pink that she was so used to, but it wasn't.

 

And her blood immediately drained from her face at the realization.

 

Why was her hair white!?

 

Sakura leaned closer to her mirror to stare at the strand, pulling her towel off completely to see what happened.

 

She wished she hadn’t done that.

 

Her entire hair was white. All of it. The only part that had a hint of pink was the ends of her hair, and even that was a barely noticeable.

 

For the first time in a long time, Sakura cried while smashing her mirror into tiny pieces with a furious yell.

 

They were going to fucking DIE.

 

…

 

Itachi stared at a collection of vegetables, wondering which one he should choose. His mother had requested some a list for dinner, but he wanted to make sure they weren’t expired. Like the last time he had carelessly bought vegetables. He grimaced at the memory.

 

Itachi carefully chose some peppers that looked healthy enough before going onto the next thing on his list. Fish. Maybe he should buy some codfish this time. It had tasted delicious when he had first cooked the fish with onigiri. Itachi added it to his basket of food.

 

He paid for his purchases and left the market, walking straight for the dango shop. Itachi missed the sweet taste of dango, it’s been a long time since he had allowed himself to indulge himself. Especially with the amount of missions he had been taking recently.

 

Itachi was almost relieved that Tsunade had allowed him to take a break. It gave him time to catch up on the things that he missed. Like spending time with his brother.

 

Although, Itachi trailed his eyes to the sky lost in thought, he still didn’t get to spend a lot of time with him. Sasuke seemed to be too busy with Naruto, which he didn’t exactly mind. If his otouto was happy, then so was he.

 

“Itachi-chan!” He sighed as he turned to glower at his long time friend and closest. Itachi still didn’t enjoy the nickname Shisui gave him when he was 8. It seemed the nickname would never go away, even if he constantly threatened Shisui to stop saying it in public. It was embarrassing.

 

Shisui clamped a hand on Itachi’s shoulder, grinning at his cousin. “I see you’re finally home for once. You definitely needed the break, you-”

 

“SASUKE!!!!” Itachi blinked as he turned just in time to see a flash of purple and white, before pain flared across his face.

 

He could have sworn he was flying from the force. 

He blinked again in a daze. He didn’t register the pain until he attempted to shift his body into a sitting position. Itachi grimaced, immediately slumping back onto the ground with a groan.

 

Staring at the sky once again, he tried to think about what just happened. Was he attacked? He frowned. Impossible. He was in the middle of the village, surely he would have realized an enemy was in the village. Especially with the amount of civilians surrounding him, they would have been screaming in terror.

 

Of course, he couldn’t exactly hear any screaming at the moment with how loud the ringing in his head was.

 

A pair of green eyes blocked his view of the sky. Through Itachi’s daze, he noticed how her eyes complimented the long pink lashes that framed her irises and the pale tone of her skin. He could admit that this women looked beautiful, although he would never say such a thing out loud. He watched as her hair fell from behind her shoulder to frame her flushed cheeks, he had to stop the urge to reach out and grab a strand of the silky looking hair.

 

Itachi watched as her lips moved a few times before realizing that she was speaking to him. He shook his head and sat up slowly, focusing on what she was trying to tell him.

 

“I’m so sorry Itachi-san! I thought you were Sasuke.”

 

He rose his eyes to stare at the girl, furrowing his brow. How does she know Sasuke? He glance to the side a bit to see Shisui shaking with laughter and it only made him more confused.

 

“Itachi, that’s Sakura.” Shisui wheezed before explaining what Sakura had told him. He had also mentioned his surprised at the fact that she even hit Itachi, but he decided to ignore that comment to focus on Sakura who looked sheepish.

 

He rose an eyebrow, unsure if he could actually see his younger brother going through with this sort of prank. “And this was Sasuke’s idea?” Sakura shrugged.

 

“And Naruto’s.” She smiled dangerously and Itachi was in a trance. Normally, he would be confused with his actions, but he could care less right now. 

 

She really did look beautiful, even if her expression showed that she was planning murder. Which he should probably stop because this involved his little brother. Then again, his brother had it coming.

 

“Do you require assistance with your revenge?” Itachi ignored Shisui's surprised ' _seriously? Oh man, this is going to be good!'_

 

Itachi decided that Sakura was terrifying and beautiful and maybe he was a little in love.

 

He didn’t exactly mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahhh, I'm no good at fighting scenes so please ignore how horrible it (might) be. Also, I didn't look over this as thoroughly as I normally do since I have a time limit right now, and I'm rushing to get this posted. I won't have my laptop for a while, so bear with me guys! xc
> 
> Any who, enjoy chapter two! I tried to had some fluffy cuteness between Itachi and Sakura (but I probably failed at it); but I think I did pretty well on the humor part of the story. I hope you guys like it! c:

****

“Crow, are you in position?” Sakura sat above a roof a few distances away from her targets. They were both seated under a tree in the training grounds, seemingly taking a break from an intense spar. At least that is what she assumed based of the sheen of sweat on the shirtless forms and the indentations on the ground across the training field.

A static was heard in Sakura’s ear before a calm voice broke through, “Hai.” There was a pause on his side before he spoke again, “The traps have been set...and the slugs are in their positions as well.” Sakura smirked, “Thanks, crow. Now how about Dog and Cat. Are you two ready?”

From his place sitting amongst the trees a little feet away from their target, Kakashi sighed. “How did I get dragged into this again?” He heard a laugh from his earpiece, “Maybe it was because your precious porn was threatened?” Kakashi gasped dramatically, “Of course it wasn’t that! I joined because I value my life...and my bones.” Another snicker was heard. “That too.” Itachi huffed, “Shisui, if you continue to make noise and blow our cover, I will have to speak to you during training tomorrow.” Shisui’s gulp could be heard through the static, “If you guys are done acting like children, I can give the signal.” Came Sakura’s growled response.

That shut them up immediately. Sakura smiled with satisfaction, flashing the three other shinobi an ANBU symbol. It was a good thing she became a medic for ANBU, all that training had come in handy. Even if it wasn’t used for an actual mission right now. 

Still. Worth it.

Shisui took that as his cue to shunsin towards the trap, throwing a kunai towards the string. He immediately shunsined away before the multitude of wire could be cut with the still flying kunai. He did not want to be in the aftermath of this attack. A tsunami of Kunai’s rained down on their targets.

Of course, Naruto and Sasuke were too good to fall for such a basic technique (that could skewer anyone under jounin so it definitely was not a basic technique. It was only basic to them since they were just more skilled than that). They both substituted themselves with logs and appeared 20 feet away from the attack. 

They both stared wide eyed as the kunais exploded, destroying the area they were just sitting in. What they couldn’t understand was why they were being attacked in the first place. It was peace time and there was no way that an enemy shinobi could infiltrate Konoha that easily. There were too many elite shinobi for that.

So the only reason that they would be attacked right now would be...if they got caught…

The thought immediately made Sasuke pale. He seemed to be the only one that realized this since Naruto began cursing profanities so they could “fight like a man, coward!” Sasuke glanced around warily, grabbing Naruto’s arm before he could run off for their “enemy.”

“Naruto!” He hissed, pulling the blonde back. It was already midnight. The sun had set hours ago during their spar, so it wasn’t smart to split up when they could barely see how many people were there. Let alone where Sakura was hiding. He was aware of her ANBU training, it was one of the reasons why he trained so hard in the first place. He couldn’t let his female teammate beat him in anything, it would ruin his pride. He was still in the middle of his own ANBU training, so he was smart enough to know the pros and cons in this battle.

Sasuke activates his Sharingan, squinting through the darkness. He couldn’t see anything through the mass of trees, no color or shadows. “Teme! We can’t just stand here and do nothing! We’re sitting ducks right here, Dattebayo!” He had to agree with Naruto there, even if he was still an idiot.

Sasuke scowled, “then what’s your plan genius?” Naruto grinned, raising his hands into his notorious hand seal. “Multi-shadow clone Jutsu!” #0 Naruto’s ran out around the original Naruto and Sasuke.

Only to burst into smoke after stepping into the traps surrounding the two.

A few feet away, Sakura smirked. Slugs were common in Konoha, but they were hard to spot. Which made them perfect weapons when setting up traps for this certain situation. They were outnumbered and the plan wasn’t even near finished.

She could hear Naruto’s frustrated wails as he tried to run around traps, only to fall into more traps. Sasuke hadn’t moved an inch from his spot, staring intensely at the ground around him. She knew he would catch onto the traps eventually and spot a few snails. 

That was okay though. She planned ahead for this. Sakura whispered a thank you to Shikamaru for playing Shogi with her, Kami only knows how helpful that was with improving  strategy and thinking ahead of the game.

Another minute  passed before Sasuke moved, dodging all traps and reaching Naruto in the span of seconds. If there was anything that Sakura still admired about Sasuke, it was his speed. She knew that she could never be that fast but it was thanks to him and Naruto that she tried so hard to improve herself. She refused to be left behind again; now she was next to them. She could fight them tooth and nail and possibly come out victorious. Depending on the battle of course.

Sakura pressed her finger against her earpiece again. “Begin the tigress procedure” A chorus of affirmatives were heard before static appeared again. Sakura combed her fingers through her bangs, unfortunately still white. It had only been a week, and it still hasn’t faded. At least her roots were showing signs of the rose pink she was familiar with. 

She left her position on the roof, moving towards the forest to proceed with the next stage. She didn’t bother concealing herself or her chakra, allowing Sasuke to spot her. They made eye contact for a second, but he was too surprised that he noticed her to remember that he could put her under a genjutsu. He apparently wasn’t the only one who noticed her, guessing by Naruto’s irritated yell of “Sakura-chan! How could you do this, it’s gonna take forever to get this mud out of my hair!” before he was off after her.

Sasuke followed behind his blonde teammate, keeping an eye on their surroundings. He was pretty sure that Naruto was focused on Sakura; he didn’t think that there could be anyone else there with them.

Sakura whistled before poofing away, leaving Naruto on the tree branch that she was just on. Sasuke froze as he sensed a familiar chakra appear before a gigantic fireball was flying straight at them. Naruto and Sasuke hopped away from the branches they were perched on, barely fast enough to dodge the fireball that pasted them. Sasuke winced at the feeling of the heat so close to him. He didn’t even want to imagine what could have happened to them if they weren’t fast enough to move.

But a thought struck him as he watched with spinning red eyes as the fire struck a tree which burst into flames within seconds. Sakura didn’t know any fire jutsus. And that chakra wasn’t hers.

Sasuke stared in the direction that the fireball came from, jaw almost dropping at who he found perched on the branch a few feet from himself. 

“Aniki?” Itachi dipped his head in greeting. “Otouto. Naruto.” Naruto’s squak of “What the hell!?” barely registered as he stared his brother down intensely. “What are you doing here?” Itachi’s lips twitched up in a slight smirk, “I am simply following my captain’s orders.” Sasuke’s eyes would have bulged out of it’s sockets if it weren’t for his practiced stoicness. Instead, he narrowed his eyes. “Who’s your captain?” It wasn’t really a question, more of a demand really. But he felt like he knew the answer already. 

Guessing off of Itachi’s growing smirk, he seemed to know too. “Wolf.”

Sasuke felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he spun around, kunai in hand, blocking the attack from another familiar face. “Shisui!?” His cousin grinned as a reply. “Yo!”

“Mah, that’s my line.” The sound came from the right, where he found Kakashi holding his typical Icha Icha in one hand and a Kunai against Naruto’s own kunai. At least he wasn’t the only one surprised by the three shinobi against them. “What the hell, Kaka-sensei! Why are you here too!?” Naruto blustered, pushing him back with his kunai. Kakashi merely hopped away onto a different branch, glancing up to give the an eye smile. “I was just passing by when I heard all this commotion. I could help but join in on the fun.”

“Liar!” Kakashi sighed at Naruto’s reply. Somethings don’t change. He shrugged nonchalantly, “let’s get started shall we?” Kakashi put his book away and pulled out in tanto. It had been a while since he had used it, but he supposed it would be good practice. Besides, he had to put an effort into this if he wanted to ever see his precious Icha Icha.

Naruto, sensing that Kakashi was actually taking this seriously, pulled out several more kunai and flung them at his sensei before flying into hand signs. He summoned more shadow clones and began his attack immediately. He had always been the type to just jump right into battle, it was better than sitting around and doing nothing. Doing nothing wouldn’t get results.

Kakashi deflected the kunai quickly before twisting away from one of Naruto’s clones kicks. He sliced his tanto into another clone that snuck up behind him, and jumped onto another, kicking that clone into the real Naruto who dodged and attacked Kakashi with a kunai.

Kakashi let it hit, and Naruto let out a victory “Whoop!” before Kakashi exploded into smoke. Naruto groaned. He almost had forgotten that that was one of Kakashi’s favorite things to do. 

Naruto yelped when kakashi’s pack jumped from one of the higher branches and piled onto him. This was going to be a long fight, and he was already exhausted from the fight he had with Sasuke, which by the way took hours before they had taken a break. And that break wasn’t even long before they were jumped by their own sensei and Sasuke’s family!

Sasuke didn’t seem to be faring as well either. Sasuke was fast but Shisui was notorious for his speed, it’s what gave him the name “Shunshin No Shisui” in the first place. He was able to block a few blows from Shisui’s katana, but he still received a few cuts and bruises here and there.

Naruto and Sasuke were being being pushed back. Sasuke knew if they didn’t act fast, they would be cornered. And being cornered by four shinobi was a bad idea. Especially if two were still in unknown locations currently.

Hissing, Sasuke barely dodged a swipe to his stomach. He was sliced on his side instead. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke called out to Naruto. “Fall back! We can’t stay in the trees like this. We need a clearing” Naruto knew how prideful Sasuke was, he was aware how the fact that they need to fall back must be infuriating to him. But he was equally as stubborn and there was no way he was backing down, dattebayo! It was against his ninja way!

“No way, teme! We are not gonna let this old men beat us! We can beat them” Shisui yell of “I’m not that old!” went ignored as Sasuke smirked. He knew he loved that idiot for a reason. And the battle continued.

…

When an hour passed with the battle still going, they finally reached an open area in the forest (which was practically destroyed with the amount of jutsus used. Half the trees were still on fire while others were singed or broken through from the chidori or rasengan).

Naruto and Sasuke landed on the ground back to back, panting and bruised as they faced their opponents. They had practically forgotten about Itachi and Sakura from all the adrenaline coursing through their veins from the battle.

Shisui and Kakashi barely seemed scathed, even with them panting from the hour long spar (although less than Sasuke and Naruto).

They both smirked at each other, seemingly pleased that Sakura’s plan was pulling through. Shisui was actually a tad terrified at how accurate Sakura’s predictions were, and he swore never to get on her bad side. (Never mind the fact that her predictions were accurate because Naruto and Sasuke had been her teammates since they were 12; she was still smart to come up with back up plans too. Then again, she does spend an awful amount of time with the boy from the Nara clan. Shisui could only imagine how jealous Itachi would be if he heard about it).

“I think our job is done here, right Shisui?” Kakashi put one hand in his pocket while he pulled his favorite book out with the other. He was slouched, seemingly content with not fighting anymore since his sword had disappeared as soon as they reached the clearing. Shisui grinned, “Seems like it.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes while Naruto pointed a finger at them, “What do you mean you’re done!? You just attacked us for no reason and now you decide to call a quits?!” Shisui chuckled, staring at Naruto as if he found something funny that Naruto didn’t know about. 

“You think we attacked you for no reason?” Shisui question. “Why else would you attack us?” Naruto narrowed his eyes. It couldn’t be for any other reason, right? They didn’t even do anything.

Sasuke groaned as he remembered exactly why this fight was happening in the first place. “It’s because of our prank on Sakura, dope.” Naruto’s eyes bulged out comically, “You’re telling me that she dragged Kakashi and Shisui into a battle against us because of a prank we made?!” Naruto pulled at his hair in frustration. “All we did was dye her clothes purple!” He expected to be punched by Sakura not attacked by two of the elite shinobi that he secretly looked up to.

Sasuke grimaced. “I actually added bleach into her favorite shampoo.” Naruto gasped, staring at Sasuke as if he just burned all the ramen in the world. Sasuke shrugged, although his expression didn’t change from looking as if he was constipated.

Maybe that prank hadn’t been worth it after all.

The thought was followed by a sinking feeling. Literally.

Sasuke and Naruto found themselves stuck in the earth with only their heads sticking out. “Mah, I’m surprised you two still fell for that after all these years.” Sasuke’s expression pinched together even more. How embarrassing.

Two other people appeared from the shadows, walking up to join Shisui and Kakashi. “Thanks for your help, guys!” Sakura chirped. She handed Kakashi a scroll full of his Icha Icha books that she had stole from his apartment, which he immediately snatched away from her. He was exhausted from the fight; he could practically hear his bed calling out to him.

With a salute, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. He wished the boys good luck with whatever Sakura had planned for them. He was so glad he refused their offer of joining their prank. He could not imagine what she would do to him if he did (and he nearly shuddered at the possibilities.)

Shisui decided to watch, excited (and probably a little scared of what Sakura and Itachi would do. They would make a terrifying couple now that he thought about it…) to see what would happen next. He has a vague idea of Sakura’s plan but she didn't directly tell everyone. Only Itachi. Who had informed him afterwards since Shisui had wanted to join in on the fun. It had been a while since he had this much fun, let alone a challenge, so he couldn’t pass up an offer when he saw one.

Itachi glanced at Sakura, pulling out a kunai and handing over to her. She grinned at him (it did not make his heart flutter, that was silly. He was an Uchiha. Uchiha’s hearts do not flutter over a grin even if it was alluring). They fingers brushed each other as she grasped the Kunai, and he felt tingles where their skin met. It made him curious to say the least. He had never felt this before, and he didn’t understand it. His mother had simply laughed at him when he explained his feeling, and she had a twinkle in her eyes as she explained that he would learn soon enough.

“Naruto, Sasuke.” Sakura closed her eyes as she smiled at them, walking over to them at a languid pace. Sasuke stared boldly at her, doubtful that Sakura would use the kunai to hurt them. She wasn’t that type of person. She could never hurt anyone on purpose (punching them did not count).

Naruto, however, was aware that Sakura had ways of getting around her ninja way of never harming a person. She wouldn’t harm them physically, but it didn’t count mental or psychological. She wouldn’t be in the black ops if she couldn’t do some form of damage after all, even if she was assigned purely as the medic. She had potential that the council did not want wasted. Which was why Naruto began squirming and blurting out a mountain of apologies. It was safer to be on her good side than face her wrath.

Sakura’s smile only grew wider. She turned to Itachi, “Do you mind helping me. You have steadier hands” That was a lie. Sakura was trained as medic, one who did a multitude of surgeries a day, so she had to make sure her hands were always steady. Itachi didn’t voice his opinion though.

Itachi nodded, “Of course.” He pulled another kunai out and walked in Sasuke’s direction (who visibly paled). He squatted down so they were nearly eye to eye; Sasuke could practically see the amusement in Itachi’s eyes. Of course he would find this funny. Sasuke scowled.

“Otouto.” Itachi’s was as smooth as silk, voice a low murmur. “I chose to help Sakura with this prank because what you did was uncalled for.” Sasuke didn’t miss the way Itachi said Sakura’s name without any honorific. He didn’t seem to be the only one. “Sakura?! You can’t speak her name that intimately!” If Naruto had been free, he would be flailing his arms around.

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Naruto, please. Itachi and I know each other quite well. Actually,” Sakura’s eyes nearly sparkle with what she was about to say next. “It was all thanks to you two. I wouldn’t have realized that we were soulmates otherwise” It had been a joke between Itachi and her. Claiming to be soulmates. But she didn’t mind it being a real thing either. He was nice and sweet and cute, and she liked him. Her feelings were surprising stronger than how she felt in her genin days for Sasuke. It was nearly overwhelming, but she would leave those thoughts for another time.

Right now, she was going to focus on her fuming teammates. The overprotective brats. They were practically glaring daggers at Itachi as if he had wronged them in the worse way. It almost made her laugh, but she was happy they cared. “I forbid it!” Naruto finally snapped, wriggling in his spot more. “You two can’t be together without our permission! What would Kaka-sensei say to this!?” Sakura rolled her eyes. “He approved. But that’s enough about us. It’s time to face your punishments for messing up my clothes and hair.” 

They both paled.

That night, team 7 had a whole new makeover with their hair. And if they got stares from the others (it wasn’t bad. The team wasn’t hideous; they just looked like different people with their new hairstyles. Of course, Naruto and Sasuke hated it, and swore revenge...it lead to the prank wars between all the shinobi involved), they would just have to ignored it until things went back to normal.

But when had Team 7 ever been normal though?

Never. 

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up posting this in a hurry, but I finished fixing the mistakes I made. And maybe added a little more to it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and had a good laugh! There's going to be a part 2, so please stay patient! I promise it gets better (as in, it gets more hilarious).


End file.
